


space between my half-closed eyes

by toomoon (jjjat3am)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am/pseuds/toomoon
Summary: Donghae must have made some sort of sound because Hyukjae looked up and smiled. “Oh, you’re back,” he said.“Yes,” Donghae said, stepping out of the safety of the hallway, “I’m sorry about that. You’re wearing a dress.”“Yes, I am,” Hyukjae said. He was still smiling, his mouth highlighted by the lipstick. He was in full makeup too, darker and more striking than what they usually wore up on stage.“Did I…” Donghae trailed off, staring, “...did I miss my birthday or something?”





	space between my half-closed eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owngoal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owngoal/gifts).



> Inspired almost entirely by [Super Junior MISS](https://youtu.be/Qlp0iRdqaf0?t=51) or any other of the numerous times Eunhyuk got dressed up as a girl, and also learning how to dance in [high heels](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpg0lnfCmPk) during Why Not A Dancer.
> 
> Title is from Yunho's City Lights or as we like to call it, the undercover song about gay sex.
> 
> Happy birthday Mina!! You're the Eunhyuk to my Donghae and I love you to bits. I hope it's a good day.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Donghae sighed as the door of the apartment clicked shut behind him. It’d been a long day of individual schedules and he was looking forward to having the next few hours to unwind. If he was very persuasive, he might just get Hyukjae to let him put his head in his lap as they watch TV.

 

He smiled fondly at Hyukjae’s slippers in the hallway, placing his shoes next to them so they were parallel. He’s always liked the way their things looked together. The robot butler whizzed past him, busy at work on the barely existent dust he’d brought in. Donghae patted it absently and said, “Good job!” as he headed towards the light coming from the living room.

 

“I’m home!” Donghae announced, stepping out of the relative darkness of the hallway. 

 

He stopped, staring, mouth halfway open for his cheerful greeting. Hyukjae’s eyes flicked up from the magazine he was reading. He smiled. It made Donghae fixate on his mouth, lined perfectly in sharp red lipstick.

 

“Ah, hello,” Hyukjae said, and Donghae looked away from his lips and down. His brain briefly whited out and then the next thing he knew he was crouching in the hallway, watching the cleaning robot buzz at him with concern.

 

There was a slight rustling of paper from the living room, but no other sounds and Donghae slowly sunk back against the wall, willing his breathing back to normal. Hyukjae had been wearing a dress. In soft blue fabric conservatively cut to cover up his chest and lace that sneaked down his arms, the skirt hitting mid-thigh, tapering off into sheer black stockings. And heels. Hyukjae had been wearing heels, sequined and sparkly, with a thin clasp around his ankles.

 

“Oh my god,” Donghae whispered to the robot, who beeped back uncomprehendingly. He could hear Hyukjae muffling his laugh in the living room, so he probably wasn’t being as quiet as he’d hoped.

 

It took a couple of minutes until Donghae felt calm enough to stand on wobbly legs and make his way back to the living room. He peeked around the corner carefully. Hyukjae was sitting on the couch where he’d left him. He turned another page in the magazine and uncrossed his legs.

 

Donghae must have made some sort of sound because Hyukjae looked up and smiled. “Oh, you’re back,” he said.

 

“Yes,” Donghae said, woodenly, stepping out of the safety of the hallway, “I’m sorry about that. You’re wearing a dress.”

 

“Yes, I am,” Hyukjae said. He was still smiling, his mouth highlighted by the lipstick. He was in full makeup too, darker and more striking than what they usually wore up on stage.

 

“Did I…” Donghae trailed off, staring, “...did I miss my birthday or something?”

 

Hyukjae laughed, low and soft. “No,” he said, “your birthday isn’t until October.”

 

“Oh,” said Donghae, “then, an anniversary? Or some award?”

 

“No,” Hyukjae said, shaking his head. “No anniversary, no award.” 

 

He closed his magazine and put it aside, folding his hands demurely in his lap. Donghae followed the motion, mesmerized. 

 

“Then I don’t understand,” Donghae said, feeling lost, “what did I deserve this?”

 

Hyukjae’s expressions softened into something startled and pleased. “Ah, you,” he shook his head, “you’re something else.”

 

He held out his hand, indicating that Donghae should sit next to him on the couch. Donghae walked over shakily but sank to his knees on the carpet in front of Hyukjae’s legs instead. It felt nice to look at him like that.

 

“Seriously,” Hyukjae sighed, “I just thought it could be fun. I didn’t think you’d like it this much.”

 

“I like it,” Donghae breathed out, reaching out to run his fingers over the strap around Hyukjae’s ankle. Hyukjae shivered under his hand and covered it up by moving his foot to Donghae’s knee. 

 

“Go on,” Hyukjae said, an almost defensive lit to his voice, “unwrap your present.”

 

Donghae blinked up at him. “You said this wasn’t a gift,” he pointed out. Hyukjae rolled his eyes and dug the sharp heel into his knee. Donghae yelped and Hyukjae grinned at him, unrepentant. Somehow it looked a little alien against the strong makeup.

 

Carefully, he unclasped the strap and eased the shoe off Hyukjae’s foot, pressing the palm of his hand against the arch. It was hardly the first time he’d given him a foot massage, or even gotten one in return. They were dancers and their feet suffered for it. Still, it was different, pressing across familiar callouses and feeling smooth nylon instead of skin.

 

“These must have been murder to walk in,” Donghae said, placing the shoe to the side to free up his hands. He pushed his knuckles just under the ball of Hyukjae’s foot, where he usually held most of his tension, smiling as he got a pleased sound in return.

 

“I tried some of the choreography I learned while doing that show,” Hyukjae said, wiggling his foot when Donghae hit a ticklish spot, “but I couldn’t get through it. The center of gravity is weird and they hurt. Just getting to the couch was hard. ”

 

Donghae made a distracted noise of agreement. “Don’t worry,” he said, “I’ll make it all better.”

 

Hyukjae shivered under his hands and immediately tried to cover it by moving his foot away and proffering the other one. Donghae dutifully removed the other shoe too, carefully lining them together. 

 

Before he could repeat the treatment though, Hyukjae startled him with a flurry of movement, gathering his skirt and inching it up to reveal the tops of his thighs and the black lace bands that held the nylons up.

 

“Take these off too,” Hyukjae ordered, sliding his foot up Donghae’s thigh, close to where his pants were well on their way to uncomfortable. Donghae was already hard, just from this. 

 

He reached out to touch gently over the lace material of the band. It felt strange, gently pulling it down. He’d only got it down a few centimeters when he had to stop and stare. Hyukjae’s legs seemed longer like this, from below, and his skin-

 

“You shaved for this?” Donghae asked, awed. Hyukjae smirked down at him, shrugging. The motion looked a little weird in his dress, but it brought Donghae back to the moment.

 

“Of course I did,” Hyukjae said, “it looks better.”

 

Donghae ran his fingers lightly over the skin of his inner thigh, marveling at the feeling. Then, on impulse, he put his head where his fingers had been, rubbing his cheek against Hyukjae’s skin.

 

“Soft!” he declared, looking up at Hyukjae through his eyelashes. It startled a laugh out of him and he reached out to card his fingers through Donghae’s hair, loosening the bun and letting it fall down across his shoulders.

 

“Idiot,” Hyukjae said fondly, but Donghae didn’t miss the way his eyelashes fluttered when he pressed kisses against his thigh, or the sound he made when Donghae nipped the skin high up, careful not to be too rough or leave a mark.

 

“Go on, you need to get me undressed,” Hyukjae muttered, closing his thighs. Honestly, Donghae doubted that either of them would last until they were fully undressed, but he knew not to say it out loud because that would make Hyukjae competitive.

 

He rolled the stocking all the way down off Hyukjae’s leg, placing it neatly next to the shoes. Then he sat back on his heels for a second, trying to catch his breath. 

 

Apparently, he took too long. With a wicked smirk, Hyukjae moved his foot just so he was lightly pressing it on Donghae’s crotch. He’d be embarrassed by the noise he made if he weren’t just confronted with the full awareness of how turned on he was. 

 

“I didn’t think you’d get so worked up over this,” Hyukjae said, traces of awe in his voice. He moved his foot away, which was both a mercy and very cruel.

 

“Yeah, well, have you seen yourself?” Donghae said. “You’re gorgeous.”

 

And normally, Hyukjae had a tendency to brush off compliments like this, almost annoyed by them. It’s a habit that Donghae had never been able to break him out of, but now, looking at his steadily reddening cheeks, he thought he might have found a way.

 

He reached up to touch the hem of Hyukjae’s dress where it laid over the skin of his thighs, brushing his fingers against the soft satin.

 

“Show me?” he asked, rocking back on his heels. Hyukjae smiled at him, almost shyly, and their fingers touched on the hem of the dress before Hyukjae grasped the fabric and drew it up. Donghae watched, aware that he was staring, as more and more skin was revealed until finally it was fully bunched up around his waist and -

 

\- Donghae burst out laughing.

 

“What?” Hyukjae said, and he sounded affronted, but there was a smile in the corners of his lips. “I bought panties too, but they were uncomfortable and there wasn’t enough room for everything.”

 

Underneath the elegant dress, Hyukjae was wearing an old pair of boxer briefs with a faded Batman logo on the front. Donghae knew for a fact that he’d had them for years. He could almost imagine him a couple of hours earlier, putting them on with the same care as the rest of the outfit, knowing that Donghae would appreciate the joke.

 

“I love you,” Donghae told him, completely sincere, right before he reached out to pull the underwear down over his hips and away. He took a moment to stare, at Hyukjae entirely bare under the dress, his hand white-knuckled on the fabric and lip between his teeth. “Beautiful.”

 

And before Hyukjae could even think about protesting the moniker, he took him into his mouth.

 

There was something particularly erotic about the situation, about the contrast between the familiar taste and shape of Hyukjae’s body, and the fabric of the skirt occasionally brushing against his cheeks, smelling of feminine perfume.

 

He couldn’t stop himself from touching Hyukjae’s thighs, marveling at the smoothness, until Hyukjae decided he’d had enough and locked one of his legs over Donghae’s shoulder, heel pressing into his back. It felt a little bit like being locked in a vice, but Donghae didn’t mind, redoubling his efforts instead. 

 

Donghae wasn’t one to brag, but he knew how to bring Hyukjae off fast. Knew all the little tricks, where to put his tongue, when to suck and how strong to make his grip. He’d had years of practice and he never got tired of it, but after all that foreplay, his patience was nearly wearing thin.

 

(He swallowed because the cleaning robot got confused if there were cum stains on the carpet.)

 

Donghae took advantage of Hyukjae catching his breath to shuck off his jeans and underwear, then climbed into his lap. The slide of soft fabric felt incredible, but Hyukjae’s hand felt even better around him.

 

Donghae leaned forward to kiss him, messy and openmouthed, dazedly wondering if he was getting some of that red lipstick. Normally, he’d at least feel like asking for Hyukjae’s admittedly talented mouth but he was so on edge already that moving away from Hyukjae’s body for even a second felt impossible.

 

It was then that Hyukjae’s arm anchored around his waist dropped lower to palm his ass, urgent and possessive as his grip tightened. Donghae tipped his head onto his shoulder to muffle his cries, feeling the lace against his cheek.

  
  


*

  
  


“You destroyed the dress,” Hyukjae told him later. Donghae could tell he was going for annoyed but was too sated to pull it off. They were lying on the couch, Donghae only wearing his shirt and Hyukjae naked after they’d managed to strip the undoubtedly ruined dress off him. 

 

“I’ll buy you another,” Donghae promised, and Hyukjae tensed where he was lying across his chest. “Uh, I’ll buy you several?”

 

Hyukjae relaxed, laughing quietly. “That’s not it,” he said. “You really liked it, huh?”

 

“I like what you like,” Donghae said, trying to avoid putting all of his cards on the table, then changing his mind halfway through. “I like you.”

 

“You didn’t like the handcuffs though,” Hyukjae said, snuggling closer into Donghae’s chest. He was a comforting weight. Familiar.

 

“That’s because you tickled me,” Donghae protested. “You should have known I would react like that.”

 

“You kicked me in the face,” Hyukjae said, wryly. 

 

“I’m ticklish!”

 

“So no to handcuffs, but yes to dresses and lipstick?” Hyukjae asked and Donghae huffed.

 

“Anything is good if it’s with you,” he confessed, stuck on the edge of sleep, and pressed a kiss to Hyukjae’s hair. “Just not tickling.”

 

All that answered him was a hum as Hyukjae grew heavier, his breathing evening out. With a sigh, Donghae reached out to move him a little more on top of himself, just so he could pull out the blanket that had gotten wedged under and spread it over them.

  
  


*

  
  


“Hey, Eunhyuk-ah?” 

 

“What?”

 

“Whose panties are these?”

 

Hyukjae’s gaze traveled up from the slip of lace in Heechul’s hand to exchange a panicked glance with Donghae.

 

“What were you doing in the bedroom?” Hyukjae said, while Donghae frantically tried and failed to figure out an excuse to get them out of the situation.

 

“I was looking for some good variety show material,” Heechul started, a truly evil grin spreading across his face. “And you know what? I think I’ve just found it.”

 

“The robot butler,” Donghae said suddenly. Both Heechul and Hyukjae stared at him. “It’s an accessory that came with the robot. For, uhhhh,” he paused, thinking hard, “for cleaning linoleum floors.”

 

There was a moment of utter and complete silence.

 

“That was the dumbest thing you’ve ever said,” Hyukjae said, softly. 

 

Heechul started laughing so hard he had to brace himself against the doorframe. Donghae took advantage of his vulnerable state to snatch the panties out of his hand. It was only with a decade’s worth of blackmail material and threats to complain to Leeteuk that they finally got Heechul to shut up, crowding him out of the apartment. 

 

“Just for that,” Hyukjae said, in the ensuing silence after the door clicked shut, “I’m making you wear them next.”

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> \- the robot butler is Eunhyuk's roomba as seen in [this clip from Super TV](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhWclsDnIEk)  
> \- Donghae running away because he's too shy when confronted with pretty women is lifted directly from this [other clip from Super TV](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tThS2jRqqs)  
> \- now, I'm not going to imply that Donghae maybe has a foot fetish, but [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=es9BIjXAl6Q) he is talking about how much he likes Eunhyuk's toes. I mean.  
> \- you can find me on my new [kpop twitter](https://twitter.com/taeshedwigtat)


End file.
